In the prior art there may be found a number of benzazolylalkyl and indolylalkyl substituted piperidine derivatives and a number of aminoalkyl substituted benzazoles some of them having pharmacological, e.g. antidepressant, anticonvulsant, antihistaminic or antispasmogenic activities.
Among other points of difference, the subject compounds of this invention differ from such known compounds by the nature of respectively the benzazole and/or substituted piperidine moiety within their structure.
A number of the aforementioned prior art compounds may be found in the following references:
Int. Pharmacopsychiat. 1968 (1), p. 214; PA1 C.a., 64, 2093 b (1966); PA1 C.a., 72, 111466 (1970); PA1 C.a., 81, 120632 b (1974); PA1 Fr. Pat. No. 2,042,321 (Derw. Fr. Week S 16, Pharm. PA1 P. 12); PA1 And PA1 Belg. Pat. No. 753,472. PA1 B is a member selected from the group consisting of the bivalent ##STR2## said L being a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkylcarbonyl and lower alkenyl, and said bivalent radicals being attached to the benzene nucleus with their heteroatom; PA1 R.sup.3 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and methyl; PA1 m and n are each an integer of from 1 to 2 inclusive; and the radical ##STR3## is a member selected from the group consisting of: a. a radical having the formula ##STR4## wherein R.sup.4 is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and lower alkyl; and R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo lower alkyl and trifluoromethyl; b. a radical having the formula: ##STR5## wherein R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, lower alkyl and trifluoromethyl; Y is a member selected from the group consisting of O and S; M is a member selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower alkyl and lower alkylcarbonyl; and the dotted line indicates that the double bond between the 3 and 4 carbon atoms of the piperidine nucleus is optional, provided that when said Y is S then there is a single bond between said 3 and 4 carbon atoms of the piperidine nucleus and then said M is hydrogen; PA1 c. a radical having the formula: ##STR6## wherein R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 are each independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, lower alkyl and trifluoromethyl; and PA1 d. a radical having the formula: ##STR7## wherein R.sup.9 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, halo, lower alkyl and trifluoromethyl, and R.sup.10 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and halo. PA1 a. U.S. Pat. No. 3,238,216; PA1 b. U.S. Pat. No. 3,161,645; Belg. Pat. No. 830,403; PA1 c. U.S. Pat. No. 3,518,276; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,990. PA1 A.i. -- 500 grams PA1 2-hydroxypropanoic acid -- 0.5 liter PA1 Sodium saccharin -- 1750 grams PA1 Cocoa flavor -- 2.5 liters PA1 Purified water -- 2.5 liters PA1 Polyethylene glycol q.s. ad -- 50 liters. PA1 A.i. -- 40 grams PA1 2,3-dihydroxybutanedioic acid -- 20 grams PA1 methyl 4-hydroxybenzoate -- 36 grams PA1 propyl 4-hydroxybenzoate -- 4 grams PA1 water for injection q.s. ad 20 liters PA1 A.i. -- 20 grams PA1 2,3-dihydroxybutanedioic acid -- 10 grams PA1 Sodium saccharin -- 'grams 1,2,3-propanetriol -- 12 liters PA1 Sorbitol 70% solution -- 3 liters PA1 Methyl 4-hydroxybenzoate -- 9 grams PA1 Propyl 4-hydroxybenzoate -- 1 gram PA1 Raspberry essence -- 2 milliliters PA1 Gooseberry essence -- 2 milliliters PA1 Purified water q.s. ad 20 liters. PA1 A.i -- 100 grams PA1 Lactose -- 570 grams PA1 Starch -- 200 grams PA1 Polyvinylpyrrolidone (Kollidon K 90) -- 10 grams PA1 Microcrystalline cellulose (Avicel) -- 100 grams PA1 Sodium dodecyl sulfate -- 5 grams PA1 Hydrogenated vegetable oil (Sterotex) -- 15 grams PA1 Methyl cellulose (Methocel 60 HG) -- 10 grams PA1 Ethyl cellulose (Ethocel 22 cps) -- 5 grams PA1 1,2,3-Propanetriol -- 2.5 milliliters PA1 Polyethylene glycol 6000 -- 10 grams PA1 Concentrated colour suspension -- 30 milliliters (Opaspray K-1-2109) PA1 Polyvinylpyrrolidone (Povidone) -- 5 grams PA1 Magnesium octadecanoate -- 2.5 grams PA1 A.i. -- 3 grams PA1 2,3-Dihydroxybutanedioic acid -- 3 grams PA1 Polyethylene glycol 400 -- 25 milliliters PA1 Surfactant (Span) -- 12 grams PA1 Triglycerides (Witepsol 555) q.s. ad 300 grams.